The Marionette
by The Warden and The Watcher
Summary: Marion is the basic but advanced Puppet in charge of Kids Cove. He isn't all that he seems though, he fixes the animatronics when they break but behaves like a 16 year old occasionally until that one day, when he found several dead children... actually pairing in this. MarionxMari (female Marionette)
1. typical Marion

**I've been looking at a lot of Five night's at freddy's 1 and 2 videos so I made this.**

**If you want a series of this, review. I just need one person and I will mention their name in the next chapter. I'll be able to manage it and it won't interupt the AF series since I am working on a new AF fanfic**

_**With love or hate, depending on what you think**_

_**,The Warden and The Watcher**_

_I can not believe I am stuck on a stupid puppet string_ thought Marion, handing a prize to a eight year old from six feet up on the wall _I don't need it!_

Freddy and Chica were singing on the stage while Bonnie played his guitar to the "Freddy Fazbear song". Marion glanced at the clock above the multi-colored light flashing on the stage. 5:45. he groaned internally, since if he groaned outloud it would sound like a happy sigh. he could do what he wanted after close time, as long as the security guard forgot to wind the music box.

it played a message only he could hear that hypnotized him and drew him back to his present or, his home. he slid out of his present and disengaged his his puppet cross-strings and walked over to BB, that was his actual name anyway but everyone called him Balloon Boy.

"hey BB" whispered Marion, crouched behind a sign as the staff left

"hi" he said "would you like a balloon?" said BB streching out the hand that held balloons in front of him

_oh yeah_ thought Marion _I'm the only one with a conscious 24/7_

when the staff left he heard a phone ringing through a vent connected to the security room. so he quickly walked over to Parts and Service and grabbed a philip head screwdriver and poped the grating on the vent and put the screwdriver in his present box and crawled through the vent.

"...the music box doesn't affect all of the animatronics, but.. it does affect... one of them... uhhhh" said a voice on the phone recorder

he knew that voice, that was Fritz! he was hired full time, why was he at the head guard's position? was he promoted? anyway it didn't matter, the new guy looked like he was going to be trouble, he was already looking through cameras, and... oh shit! he was reaching for the music box remote on the counter

**1 AM**

Marion woke up again in his present. Foxy was tapping on the present with his claw

"how are you not awake? its been five hours" he said

"huh? why are you out of Parts and Service?" Marion said, opening the present.

"your the one who keeps recharging me" said Foxy, leaning against the wall where the now fixed vent was.

"how's the guard?" asked Marion, hopping out of the present

"he's been startled a few times after I showed up at the hallway, but suprisingly he's crazy about winding the music box, I guess that why you slept so long. but Freddy grabbed this for you the last time he went in. the guard has a Freddy suit head he can put on but I know better" said Foxy, handing Marion the remote controller for the music box.

"thank you, Freddy Fazbear" chuckled Marion, throwing it up in the air and catching it in his other hand.

Foxy started to walk off towards the stage while Marion walked over to BB, who had finally been activated for his night mode

"glad your out of you dayshift mode" he said standing in front of BB

"So am I, on the way to the prize corner, a kid stole my eye!" said BB, tapping his empty socket.

Marion took the same eye out of his built in pocket "I stole it back from him. these kids are just horrible, they think I"M the prize for a million tickets! one who actually had the tickets tried to pull me out of my present, good thing Fritz caught him in the cameras, I might have been sitting on a kid's shelf" a impossible thought hit him, "outside the Parlor..."

Marion started to fix BB's eye when the camera behind him clicked, meaning it was active. he froze.

he had two options, turn around and break the camera or stay still. He considered the two options until the camera wirred and the green light turned red. The camera was off. He continued to fix the eye and tapped it when he slotted it in.

"everything okay?" asked Marion "can you move you eye around?"

BB moved his eye in a circle "yeah, everything's okay"

Marion looked towards the doors and thought about what he had said earlier, about leaving the Restaurant. Sure, he went outback to find robot parts he could repair on occasion and found drawings of him to tack to the wall. He also hung out in the security office, and scattered some small toys to freak out the guard in the office. He started to stumble to the present and left the remote on the button so the music box constantly played until the guard left. He settled down in the present and closed the present as he curled up in the box.

**There is the first chapter, I have decided to just make the second chapter anyway. Yes, The Marionette's name is Marion, I couldn't think of anything else but I think it fits him. The stuffing of the suits does happen and that may get gory but I'm not sure yet. But I have a good feeling about this. you flamers! I will stuff you in a Freddy Fazbear suit and then burn the suit.**

_**With love or hate, depending on what you think**_

_**,The Warden and The Watcher**_


	2. The other Present

**Marion is not a dead child, he is an entity of ethereal nature, not a ghost or soul. Anyway, here is the chapter**

**_With love or hate, depending on what you think,_**

**_,The Warden and The Watcher_**

**Shout out to Mr. Unity, thank you**

**Note: the two guests that reviewed have perfered to stay hidden and didn't make an account, but thank you both**

* * *

><p>Marion was woken up by a knocking on the present<p>

"hey wake up, it almost six!" said Freddy

Marion opened the present and looked at the clock, and of course, the clock read 5:56. he saw Freddy moving back to the stage and he leaned on the wall of his present. Jeremy was walking towards the door and looked right at Marion, who waved a goodbye.

The crowding outside the restaurant was tremendous, so Marion was going to keep the Cove closed until the show was over and kids started to spread around. this was his tactic that gave BB and what he called 'Mrs. Foxy' more rest for the long 18 hour long shift ahead of them.

he saw Fritz elbowing his way through the crowd and opened the door wide enough for him and a child to get through by accident and ran towards Kids Cove. he tried to grab the kid but he wasn't fast enough so Marion hopped over the rope between Kids Cove and the main area and stood in front of if the child and the kid ran into him. Fritz then took the child back outside to be scolded by his parents. Several of the kids noticed Marion and waved at him, he waved back at them.

**12:00 P.M**

Marion, with the arrangement of things around him, had to do a little parkour to get to some of the gifts, which attracted some of the older kids that had to bring their younger brothers and sisters to the pizzeria, unwillingly. There was a little ten year old girl that always gave him a picture and in return, he would put a plushie of one of the animatronics in her mother's purse with a note attached that read

_From your favorite puppet_

Marion wasn't allowed to put his real name because A: he would be reported to the technicians and dismantled on the spot, and B: the girl would get freaked out, most likely never come back to the restaurant. then the fake tear on his face would be real.

He went over to where Mrs. Foxy would be, he leaned over her like a doctor would look over his patient.

"how are you today?" he asked, picking up head and opening one of her mechanical eyes

"I think the kids took a few lenses, but I have extras in Parts and Service, if you'd be so generous to go fetch them" said Mrs. Foxy, her jaw falling sideways after she finished.

Marion lightly tapped her forehead "of course I can, but I need something in return" he fitted a small camera in her empty parrot eye socket

"get a jump scare from Jeremy, I'm gonna go fetch your extra lenses now. I get need my screwdriver really quickly."

he jumped off the platform and walked over to his present. at the bottom, he leaned over the wall and grabbed it. he walked over towards the vent in the prize corner and unscrewed it. he crawled back into the vent and opened the cover of the other end of the vent. The guard was looking at the cameras so he quickly ran across the office and slid into the vent. his foot acidentally hit Toy Bonnie

"ouch!" said Marion, rubbing his foot

"why are you out?" asked Bonnie, rubbing his left eye.

"I made a promise to Mrs. Foxy, I have to go get her extra lenses. why are you trying to get to the guard?" asked Marion, flattening himself to the wall for Bonnie

"I need to scan his face. just in case he's a criminal" said Bonnie, sitting at the end on the vent.

Marion entered party room 3 and moved toward Parts and Service at the back of the hall and opened the door.

Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and the active Foxy, who was writing his name on the wall with his claw.

"oh hi" said Marion, scratching the back of his head "do you know where the extra eye lenses are?" asked Marion, jumping slightly on his toes

"yeah, their in the back" said Foxy, jabbing his mechanical thumb behind him "just don't open the other Present back there. we aren't allow to"

"why?" asked Marion, flicking a spider off his shoulder

"company orders, we'll be dismantled if they find that present open" said Foxy, returning to the permanate name tag he was scatching into the wall behind him.

"okay" Marion lied, he was going to see why the hell another present was back here.

he left Foxy and went to the back of the room, and right there, in the middle of all the robot parts, was a present box identical to his in the prize corner. he quickly grabbed the lenses on the counter and tucked them into his leg pocket. Marion opened the Present, and saw a semi-broken female counterpart to him, she was clearly deactivated, no white irises in her broken eyes, he found a name tag on her Present, her name was Mari. only two letters short of his.

**next chapter is called: Mari**

**and yes, I'm having two Marionettes in this. but anyway, you want to keep reading. after a few things.**

**It is astounding how fast people are clicking on this and I love you all, well, maybe not people who hate my work. I work on this almost more than my actual schoolwork but I keep my grades up.**

_**,with love or hate, depends on what you think**_

_**The Warden and The Watcher**_


	3. Mari

**jumping straight into this, nothing else. no notes, no description and no signature. goodbye**

**Prize Corner, 3:00 A.M**

Marion dug around in the surrounding boxes around the present while Mari was lying in front of his Present. he found a Marionette repair kit and a spare mask that resembled Mari's current face. He spread the tools around her and took a tool towards Mari.

He carefully popped off her mask and took the spare one. he slotted the face onto the grooves of her head. he then stitched her arm back in place, it was hanging off of a few strings left of her arm. he cleaned her white stripes off and renewed the dye. earlier, he had found a conscious box, something the people who made him used on him. he propped her up on a prize counter where a human was supposed to be, but, there was never someone there. it was just him, maybe if Mari every woke up, he wouldn't be alone.

"so, who's that?" asked a voice behind him

Marion jumped several feet in the air

"gah!" he whipped around, a wrench in his hand "what are you doing here?!" he asked heatedly.

Jeremy, suprisingly, was standing behind him. a Freddy Fazbear head under his arm and the camera device in his other hand "who's that?" he asked again, tapping his toe.

"why are you out of the security office?!" Marion countered, raising the wrench.

"what would you do if several cameras red light!" shouted Jeremy

Marion lowered the wrench. "just give me a warning next time, like, turning on the camera behind me or turning on the lights" he said "I was ready to kill you."

"so back to my original question" said Jeremy "who's that?"

"oh her. I found her in Part's and Service. another Marionette"

"her?" said Jeremy, raising an eyebrow.

"yeah, Mari, if my little operation works, she'll have a conscious like me. not just a puppet someone controls" said Marion, looking over at Mari.

"so I'm going to head back to the security office, come get me if she wakes up."

"yeah, bye. I try to keep them off you"

"thanks" said Jeremy, walking towards the security office.

Marion lifted himself up onto the counter, dangling his legs over the side of it. Mari was lying on the counter, her hands holding the Conscious Box to her chest.

**3:48**

several times Marion thought he heard a moaning from Mari, but it turned out to be the stage as the animationics moved around on the stage. until the twelveth time. Mari's eyes fluttered open, then she shot upright. after a few seconds she fell backwards, her head landing on Marion's leg. he had been counting the number of animatronics going in and out of his vent. Mari was breathing heavily

"whereamI?whoareyou?where'smypresent?" she said quickly

"whoa, whoa. calm down, stop hyperventalating. breathe. now, your in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, I'm Marion, another Marionette like you. I found you in you almost completely destroyed present in Part's and Service and brought you to my Present" said Marion, trying to keep Mari calm by stroking the side of head. she calmed down and sat up.

"ar-are we the only ones here?" she stuttered nervously, tapping the ends of her fingers together

"no, there's nine others and a security guard, but I don't mess with him, neither should you. even if the music box need winded, come get me. the others... they might mistake you for a endoskeleton, because" Marion thought about this for a second "well, I don't know exactly. I have to ask them" he fingered the show stage.

Mari looked puzzled "but where is everyone? the kids? the adults?" she said

"they don't come until 6:00, so that's an eighteen hour shift with a six hour time off, then there's the weekend off" said Marion counting on his fingers.

"can i have a tour?" asked Mari, unfamilar with her surroundings

"the whole building?" asked Marion

"yes, the whole building" confirmed Mari, hopping off the counter.

Marion showed her the show stage and kids cove first. then the party room,

"Chica, what are you doing?" said Marion, slapping his forehead

"I'm going to meet the new guard" Chica responded, opening the vent

"c'mon Chica, everyone can tell your not telling the truth" Marion said as one would a naughty child.

"I am telling the truth" argued Chica crossing her arms

"through a vent?" Marion shot back

"can you just show me the hallway?" asked Mari, stepping out from behind Marion

"oh!" said Chica, clamping her hands to her mouth "where have you been hiding her?" asked Chica

Marion put his hands up "I haven't been hiding her, I found her" Marion turned to Mari "and yes, that is a good a idea. lets go" Marion offered her his arm, which she took.

they walked past all the party rooms towards Jeremy's office

"Jeremy! it's Marion, I'm coming into your office! do not wind the box!" shouted Marion

"okay I won't! wait, did Mari wake up?" Jeremy shouted back

"yeah! I'm coming in!"

they walked down to the end of the hallway and into Jeremy's office, who greeted them

"so how is the office so far?" asked Marion

"I'm tired" said Jeremy, suddenly sleepy

"I would like it if you could play the music box in ten minutes, Chica might have a extra soda on her, you can't even be sure with her" said Marion

"Hi" said Mari shyly, looking at the floor

"Hi" said Jeremy, trying his best to keep his eyes open.

Mari metaphorically blushed "I'm Mari" she said

"Jeremy" said Jeremy, flashing his light at Foxy, who was in the hallway, no longer tired since he might about to get his ass handed to him on a Freddy Fazbear plate.

"so remember, in ten minutes, wind the music box. Chica's in the left vent so put the mask on for awhile, oh and keep winding the box until you leave" said Marion, turning towards the hallway.

"yeah, I will"

"good, I owe you one. Mari, I want to show you several more places."

Marion and Mari left the Security Room and walked to the main area.

"which place do you want to go first? The upstairs, or outside?" asked Marion

**Next chapter is: upstairs and outside**

**What do you guys think of Mari? please no flames, they make me depressed. my other series is going to end after the Fanfic I'm writing then I'll write FNAF fanfics **


	4. Blitz the Fritz and Balloon Boy demise

**I feel like I'm work WAY to much on these chapters... but anyway Marion shows Mari around more and day three occurs as well**

**also since its November in 1987, its snowing outside.**

_**,With love or hate, depends on whatca think**_

_**The Warden and The Watcher**_

"can we go upstairs?" asked Mari "I'm not ready to go outside yet"

"of course"

Marion walked her to the staircase that led to the head Guard's office and Management. Fritz generally slept in his office during mid week, so he should be there.

"hey, I need to talk some sense into the head guard. you can go around but don't leave this floor. the others might not like you yet, but Bonnie catches on quick and Freddy takes some time but, enjoy exploring" said Marion. he opened the door to the Head Guard room. "you son of a bitc-!" shouted Marion, closing the door behind him.

Mari looked around the slightly large waiting room, potted plants in corners, sofas and chairs strewn around that were colored blue-blackish. the skylight overhead was covered by a white, _thing_, Mari had no name for she opened several doors, finding nothing but desks and disordered papers. she opened one door and found another door that read, **fire exit, use in case of emergences **

Like she had said, she wasn't ready for the outside yet, maybe after Marion finished...talking...to the man he called Fritz. sense she had gone everywhere, Mari sat on one of the several armchairs scattered around the waiting room until a voice hollered up from the first floor.

"oi! is anyone up there?" asked a accented voice of a girl

Mari slid off the armchair and silently ran to a corner that rounded to the staircase. breathing heavily, Mari peaked around the corner quickly and saw Bonnie. Marion, had told her while walking down the hall, that Bonnie's gender had been changed to female. said it added shock value for some reason he didn't know. Mari poked her head around the corner a bit more until the edges of her mouth were visible. Bonnie noticed her.

"hey! what are you doing up there? your supposed to be down here" said Bonnie

_Oh, what the hell_ thought Mari, fully stepping around from the corner, her arms behind her back.

Bonnie squinted at her "is that you Marion?" several meters behind Mari, Fritz fell through the door, clawing at the ground as Marion pulled him back in by the lapel's in his shirt, which was blood and sweat soaked.

"um..no I'm not M-Marion" stuttered Mari, rocking back and forth on her toes nervously. Both she and Bonnie heard Marion throw Fritz into the wall and a muffle voice shout

"what the hell, you frick'in Purple human!" Marion said

**Marion's V.O.T**

"why did you get promoted and didn't tell me?!" said Marion, probably throwing Fritz into the wall for the umpteenth time

"first of all" said Fritz wiping his bloodied nose "its not purple, it's light pink. look at the guy downstairs in the security office, now there's purple. and second of all, I was doing my job too well."

"then tell me when your getting promoted. also what happened to Scott?" asked Marion

"he got a thirty two hour bug, but he'll be back during the day though" said Fritz, pinching his nose.

Marion left and he walked over to Mari, who was busy chatting with Bonnie at the base of the stairs

"I see you met Bonnie" said he said, sitting on the third step and flicking blood off his fingers

"mate what happened to you?" asked Bonnie worry in her eyes

"I... got in a fight with Fritz" Marion responded standing up, thinking he should go get a few paper towels.

"well go get yourself cleaned up, I'm not staying in that present if your slick with blood" said Mari, leaning on the hand rail.

"yeah I need to get some towels. Mari, I'll see you at the Prize Corner is a few minutes"

Marion had used five paper towels, a gallon of water, and some dye to clean himself up. he thought he saw the older Freddy in the mirror a couple of times but it turned out to be sleep deprivation. he stumbled out of the bathroom and slid down a wall.

Then the music box started to play.

**6:49**

Marion woke up in the Present once again, Mari curled up in a ball facing him, her head was on his long forearm.

A watch he had "borrowed" from a adult read 6:49. an annoying tapping was coming from the roof of the Present

"what foxy-?" said Marion, opening the top of the Present and seeing a child a few feet under his height

"Foxy? she's over there" said the child pointing to the place where Mrs. Foxy- Marion thought about calling Mrs. Foxy Vixen.

"why aren't you watching the show?" asked Marion, gently setting Mari's head on the floor of the Present

"one of my friends said he was found a golden Freddy, I didn't want to stop watching the show. my friends haven't comeback in forever" said he said

Marion rubbed his eyes "why didn't you go get Freddy or Bonnie?"

"because your my favorite."

"oh okay, I'll help you find them. what's your name?" asked Marion, slowly getting out of the Present so as not to disturb Mari

"Mike Schmidt."

Mike held Marion's hand and walked across the main Parlor to where Mike saw his friends go.

"why would your friends go back here?" asked Marion, looking down at Mike

"that's where JC said the Golden Freddy is" said Mike

"okay, Mike" said Marion bending down to Mike's height "I want you to stay here so you don't get into trouble"

"Oh okay" said Mike, sounding disappointed

Marion smiled and ruffled some of Mike's dirty blonde hair and opened the door to the back rooms

**Prize Corner, 10:00**

Mari woke up alone in the present, cold air creeping in through the top. She poked her head out from the Present and was scared by BB. his eyes suddenly changed color from baby blue to hellish red. he held a gag in his hand

"hi, would you like a balloon?" he said in a demonic gargle tone, stuffing the gag in Mari's mouth and tying her hands and feet with the Puppet strings that hung above her. he dragged her over to one of the cardboard boxes by the prize corner and threw her in one. if Mari could cry, she would be crying and screaming for one of the animatronics to help her. over at the Stage Area, Freddy's eyes landed on Balloon Boy, putting the lid on the cardboard box.

_Marion_ he thought while he was forced to sing _save her_

**back room**

Marion was on his knees, running he fingers over his head repeating the words "holy hell."

around him where six dead children, throats slit and eyes removed, blood poured from they're sockets and throats.

there was a soft knock on the door

"Mr. Puppet" Mike asked "are my friends in there?"

"Mike, don't open the door" said Marion, his voice tiny and winded.

Mike screamed and Marion ran through the door, witnessing Mike get dragged down the hall by a Golden Freddy. Marion ran after him, and managed to rip Mike away from the rogue animatronic and grab something from its waist. the animatronic ran down the hall, a arm piece falling off to reveal a light pink arm.

"yeah, you better run you son of a bitch!" Marion yelled down the hall. he looked down at Mike, who was unconscious. Marion then looked at what he grabbed off the animatronic's waist, it was a phone.

he scrolled through the on screen ID numbers using the buttons and found Jeremy Fritzgerald  
>Marion quickly sent the word <em>help<em> to Jeremy

**Jeremy's apartment**

Jeremy, heard his company issued phone ring from the table. sighing, he put down the strawberry pie he was about to eat on the kitchen counter and picked up the phone. the message read

_Help_

_Marion,_

Jeremy dropped the phone, put on his uniform and ran out the door. Then he ran back in and ate a spoonful of pie before running out to his car again

**fifteen minutes later, Back Rooms**

Marion was on the verge of metaphorical tears as he thought about what he was going to do during the night. Jeremy opened the door to the Back rooms and ran over to Mike and Marion.

"what happened?" asked Jeremy kneeling down next to Mike "holy shit, what happen to you?"

Marion told him everything, and after Jeremy fell backwards and leaned against the wall "what do we do?" he asked

"during the night, hell, I need you to hack the animatronics so they don't try to call the cops on us. I'll deal with the rest, no matter what you hear back here, don't come and investigate. you'll only make it harder on yourself when you see what I'm doing" said Marion, standing up "deal?"

"deal" Jeremy shook Marion's blood soaked hand

**five minutes later, Prize Corner**

Balloon Boy took the box outside and threw it in the snow, Mari screaming into the gag. he cracked the door slightly when he went back in. Mari eventually started to move the box closer to the door until she gave up, crying herself unconscious.

Marion walked back across the main stage area after cleaning himself up and to the Prize Corner. he noticed a box, poking in from a door and a small whimpering coming from the box. Marion ran over to the box and opened it

"Mari!" he exclaimed, picking her up gently and setting her in front of him. at this point she'd woken up and started to choke on the gag. Marion ripped the gag out of her mouth. she put her head on Marion's shoulder as he cut her from the puppet strings with the claws he called a hand. she cried and cried, no one else in the restaurant knew what had been going on since the Cove was shut down for maintence reasons, such as the blood footprints leading to the executive's washroom directly arcoss from the Kids Cove. when her hands were free, she wrapped them around Marion. As he finished freeing Mari's legs, he pulled her closer to him

"your never going out of my sight again" he whispered into her ear, "never, again."

Marion switched to enragement mode "who did this?" he asked

"I think his name was Balloon Boy" said Mari quietly, knowing half of the pain Marion could inflict from just hearing him and Fritz. the full extent could probably destroy Balloon Boy.

Marion suddenly lost the anger from his face to be replaced by betrayal. he stalked off to where Ballon Boy was, he was holding his balloons in front of him. Marion force his hand down BB's throat, his claws individually tearing apart BB's specialized endoskeleton until there was nothing but his voicebox left in a matter of seconds. Marion hauled BB behind the carsel

"I once considered you a friend, then this happens"

"she's a liability to you, don't you see that?" asked BB "she makes you weak. you don't have a weakness remember? I thought you'd see through that but you didn't so I acted to save your sanity"

"it's clear you've lost yours. what the hell's wrong with you?"

"I wanted a friend with clear thoughts, not a friend thinking about someone else" said BB "I did that to protect you from your own emotions."

"then you failed" said Marion, his hand bursting through BB's chest, clutching the voicebox. with one swift movement, he crushed it into plastic.

he glanced past the carsel at the main stage area. Freddy was looking right at him, unblinking. Marion shivered as he hid BB's crushed body underneath the carsel.

"Marion?" asked a soft voice behind him. It was Jeremy

"no. I just destroyed one of my friends from the inside out after he kidnapped my only source of company and I have to deal with the thing in the backroom. they're probably decaying already"

"what?" asked Jeremy

"nothing. its nothing"

Marion walked back to the Present where Mari was leaned against the Present, her head in her hands. he sat down next to her as she set her head on his thin shoulder

"I don't want to go outside" Mari said, starting to fall asleep as the sound of the Music box Jeremy had graciously left on for them.

Marion also felt the desire to go inside the Present, with what little sense he had left, he picked up Mari's sleeping form and set her in the Present, before climbing in himself.

**next chapter: missing children**

**I, have come to a decision, my AF series, is discontinued. I am sorry, I feel sad as well that I gave it up. my ideas for Artemis Fowl left my head. I can't keep doing that storyline, because I can't run two series at the same time, I am deeply sorry, once again.**

**I can't believe the reviews I'm getting for this FanFic, its astonishing how many people stop, read and review my story. I love you all. but before you change to another chapter I need to address something. I recently read the reviews for this story and. one person (shifts uncomfortably) asked if Marion and Mari could have sex. I'm addressing this now because this is disturbing. I'm fricking fifteen! I'm not going to make a sexual story because I'm worried some of you (coughs in hand) will stimulate yourselve reading my story. you probably thinking WHAT THE F**K! don't accuse my of that! I AM NOT accusing you of that. I stop at T or violent M. no lemons.**

_**,with love or hate, depends on whatca think**_

_**The Warden and The Watcher**_

_**nine words: do you want a series of this**_


	5. Stuffing and Freddy is Rascist

**as soon as I submitted the other chapter, I went to work on this one. should I go see a doctor? nah never mind but anyway here's the chapter R&R for more Five Nights at Freddy's! gore warning**

_**,with love or hate depends on whatca think**_

_**The Warden and The Watcher**_

**Prize Corner, 11:45 P.M.**

Marion woke up and heard the sound of animatronic wires sizzling from the Vixen attraction and a sliver of blue light poking in from the top of the Present. he opened the top and saw Jeremy burning the police transmitter out of Vixen's head with a portable blowtorch, his face covered with a wielding mask.

"Jeremy?" asked Marion

Jeremy, stopped burning and flipped up his mask "yeah?"

"are the things I left for you in the note in the back rooms?"

Jeremy nodded "I took a look at the room, and Mike is in my office, hidden under my jacket so the animatronics can't see him. that's a nasty job your doing" he said

"someone has too"

"I'd like it if it weren't you"

**Back Rooms, 12:05**

Marion disassembled the animatronics various parts around the six children, Jeremy had explained he found the Golden Freddy suit and had left it for him, unknowing to what Marion had witnessed it do. he went over to one of the corpses, the Freddy suit lied around it- him. he reassembled the Freddy suit around the corpse, the sharp spikes that held the endoskeleton stabbing the arms, legs and head of the child, he put the chest piece on and a blue light appeared floating over the suit in the form of a child.

"why did he kill us?" asked the image of a boy

"I don't know, but you know what you have to do, right?" asked Marion

"wait for your signal" the boy said, his eyes flaring a bright blue, the color of Freddy's eyes

The boy flew into Freddy, who sat up and nodded, blood pouring out of his eyes as the actual boy's head slumped forward in the suit

Marion quickly reassembled all the suits around the children, blood pooling around them. he placed the chest pieces on them.

Blue or Purple, it depended on the gender of the child, lights hovered above the suits, all encircling Marion.

the final child, a boy, was in front, the Golden Freddy suit built around him, his condition was much worse then the other children. the murderer had ripped the boys abdomen open, exposing his intestines and the bottom of his lungs, which were popped like a balloon, and his face was slashed at with the serrated knife

"who was this?" asked Marion "there's a boy in the security office, his name is Mike. did any of you know Mike?"

The girl who hovered above Chica responded "I know Mike, to be honest, I kinda liked him. that's JC, Mike's best friend, those two were always spending the night whenever they didn't have school. you couldn't get one without the other" she said

Marion fell to his knees, his legs had given out, Freddy rushed to help him up

"I don't have the strength, someone, please put on the chest piece, I can't do this anymore" Marion started to shake uncontrollably.

In the end, the girl above Foxy, put on the chest piece after Freddy helped Marion back to his Present. but the Golden Freddy didn't wake up, instead he simply vanished into thin air.

**Main Stage Area**

Freddy helped Marion as far as the Main Stage Area then Jeremy helped him to the Prize Corner

"I'm fine" said Marion climbing into the Present

Mari woke up and helped him in, afterwards laying her head down on his chest and falling asleep again.

"Jeremy?" asked Marion

"yes?" he asked

"the plushie on the counter, the one of Freddy, give it to Mike when he wakes up. and I'd move back to that Security Room if I were you" said Marion, peaking out and looking at the Freddy on stage walk down the steps

"10-1" said a raspy voice from down on the floor. It was Vixen, barely able to stand on her twisted metal legs.

"bad reception" answered Jeremy

"go" said Marion, closing the Present

Jeremy grabbed the plushie and ran for his office

**Security Room**

Mike had woken and Jeremy asked him to look through the cameras while he watched the hallway and vent covers and told him to hide if an animatronic was in the hall or vent.

"Where's Mr. Puppet? I want to go see him" asked Mike, sounding sad that he didn't come back with Jeremy

"not right now, he's sleeping. in the morning maybe" said Jeremy, flashing his light at the newer Freddy, who's mouth was hanging open.

**Marion's head**

at the very back of his mind, Marion could almost see everything he wanted. two or three Freddy Fazbear restaurants in each state, hordes of kids coming from other states, other countries even to see Freddy and the main gang perform. him and Mari finally accepted into the actual restauruant members. And Mike worked as a Security Guard, and the animatronics didn't try to murder him every two minutes. the image retreated towards a gold dot. Marion tried to follow the image until a horrifying golden face with completely black eyes filled his view, he started to fall. Marion was caught by Puppet strings, which held him still. the golden dot started to get closer and closer until it expanded to fill his view. it was that freaky Golden Freddy suit.

**Security Room**

Jeremy looked at the random Golden Freddy suit that had appeared. it was covered in splotches of blood and the wires were hanging out of it's eyes.

"Mike, don't. move" said Jeremy

Mike was frozen with fear "I won't"

Jeremy unclipped his handgun from his belt and levered it at the animatronic and rested his finger on the trigger

"cover your ears"

Jeremy let off three shots from his Desert Eagle 45. as soon as the suit winked out of existence.

**Marion's Head**

The Freddy suit looked him up and down, and started to spin him in a circle so his Puppet strings tangled Marion up

"stop! what are you doing?" shouted Marion

The thing didn't respond to him. instead it picked him up and opened it's mouth. Marion knew what it was going to do.

"no! this is cannibalism!" shouted Marion. he kept screaming until pain cut him off. the suit was swallowing him, it's sharp metal edges cutting his legs apart.

The suit swallowed him to his waist then bit down hard enough to cut Marion in half.

**The Present, Prize Corner**

Marion was shook awake by Mari, a worried expression on her face "Marion! what's wrong?" she held him by his shoulders, but close to her "you were shaking horribly, I thought you were about to explode with tremors"

"I'm fine" Marion lied

"no, your not"

"okay, I had a nightmare about a golden Freddy suit eating me. Straight up feet first."

Mari glanced over at the watch taped to the side of the Present

"it's only three so three more hours till the night's over" she said.

Just then a endoskeleton flew into the Present trapping Marion underneath and causing Mari to get trapped between the endoskeleton and Marion.

_Well_ thought Mari _At least one side isn't uncomfortable._

"Mari" said Marion "there's a Alan Wrench on the floor, it's to my right"

"why can't you get it?" asked Mari

Marion motioned to his trapped hand "I can't move my hand right now" he said

"why do I need this wrench?" asked Mari

"so I can throw it with my left hand at the camera. Jeremy will come and check it out, then he'll see the problem and get the endoskeleton off.

Mari grabbed the wrench and handed it to Marion, who then threw it at the camera. A yellow light came on and Marion heard footfalls of Jeremy running out to the Main Area

"Jeremy!" Marion whisper yelled at Jeremy, who ran over and pulled the endoskeleton off the Present.

Marion heard a loud_ Thwack _ and the sound of a body hitting the floor. He poked his head out and saw Toy Freddy towering over him and Jeremy lying next to the Present unconscious.

"what the shit Freddy!" said Marion

"he looked like he was going to hurt you" said Freddy

"he was going to get that fricken endoskeleton off us!"

"yeah whatever you say Jack-in-the-box"

"that's racist!" Marion stood up and dragged Jeremy towards the security room and deposited him in the chair and put the Freddy head on Jeremy's head. He waved goodbye to Mike, who was staying under the coat until Jeremy woke up.

Marion settled back in the Present and Mari curled up in a ball next to him, her head resting on his striped forearm. He had a project he planned on doing tomorrow that would involve trace amounts of supernatural abilities and dimension warping. He heard the Music box play and fell asleep at once.

**Next Chapter: speculations and dimensional Presents**

**Review if you enjoyed the chapter and thought this is a great fanfic to wind the music box so Marion doesn't get pissed off at you. If ýou think this should be Fiction M instead of Fiction T, express that in your review.**

_**With love or hate, depends on whatca think,**_

_**The Warden and The Watcher **_


	6. heating up

**Night Four begins with Fritz's P.O.V. in a bar downtown, just so you know**

_**with love or hate, depends on whatca think**_

_**,The Warden and The Watcher**_

**Fritz's P.O.V., Armat Drinkers**

I clutch my barstool as I lose balance after a fifth shot. Me and the bartender knew each other so I challenged him to a drinking game.

"I'll take you on" he said earlier, tossing a bottle in the air and catching it behind him.

I was currently winning, but after the job I did yesterday, I felt pretty guilty after that.

he dropped unconscious after a sixth. I stood up, victorious. then fell back in my chair. I laughed with my friends that were still in College as I grabbed the twenty the bartender, Jack, had on the counter once he regained consciousness. from what I saw, the Bar appeared to be stuffed with people. but a tall, slender figure entered and somehow moved though the cloud of people and sat down beside me. He was wearing a black trench-coat and had his face covered with a black faded skull bandana and he was surprisingly pale. He ordered one half pint of whiskey, but when he received his drink from the bartender, he didn't have a single drop.

"what's got you in a mood?" I asked, three quarters drunk.

When he didn't respond, I reached to remove his hood, he deadened my wrist with one swift movement

"trust me Vincent Fritz, you don't want to do that. Less you want to cause a incident that will leave me with blood on my hands and you lifeless" the figure said, turning to face me.

I was rocketed out of my drunk stupor, because I was looking into the unforgiving eyes of the Marionette.

"what are you doing out of the restaurant?" I asked "does any of them know your out?"

"they didn't need know. The point is you screwed up, Vincent. Meet me outside rin the back alley. I've flattened your car tires and...asked someone to keep watch over your escape options. I know where you live, so don't try anything tricky" the Marionette said with ice in his voice.

He got up and left through the back door, no members of the staff noticing him.

I said my goodbyes and paid the bartender...the twenty I owed him for drinks and left the front door. Already I saw him, Jeremy, standing over by my car, his Violet skin reflecting some of the light. A clawed hand grabbed me from the alleyway and another chipped my front left tooth.

"why did you do that Vincent?" he asked his full height being revealed at six or seven feet tall it was hard to tell from my position. I realized how much he slouches and makes it look like he's shorter than he is.

"why did you kill those children?" the Marionette asked me, his claws, which could tuck inside themselves, lengthened to about a foot long.

"I-I had to" I said "the voices told me to or else" I said, confessing my schizophrenia to him.

"or else?" said The Marionette, squatting on my chest.

"or else they'd make me commit suicide" I lied. I killed them because I hated Fazbear entertainment, I did actually have schizophrenia though and wanted it shut down.

"in your situation, you should have killed yourself with this" he said, pulling the very same knife I had used from his trench coat.

"I'm going to let you live Vincent, but if you don't come to the restaurant by six o'clock tonight, I will make you come back on Puppet strings."

He got off my chest and I scrambled to my feet and ran to the street. my apartment was twenty blocks away, so I sprinted home and took a six hour nap. It was twelve so I had time but, the strangest thing was I kept thinking the Marionette was in my room, only to blink him away.

**Prize Corner, 2:00**

Marion shrugged off the trench coat onto the rack next to the door and opened it to be surprised by Mari hugging him. She held the side of his head

"where have you been? And why is there a trapdoor next to the Present box?" she asked

Marion took her hand gently from his face "I was dealing with Fritz, and that trapdoor is a surprise for you so don't open it until I say you can" he said tapping the middle of her face delicately.

Toy Freddy was behind Mari, shaking his head in disapproval of Mari's affection to him

"hey!" Marion said to Toy Freddy "it her life, and mine! So go shake your head at something else" Marion waved a hand at him

They headed to the prize corner, watching Jeremy go to his office at a brisk pace, more like ran though.

"Jeremy!" said Chica in a singsong voice.

"fuck off!" Jeremy yelled back at her, starting to sprint towards his office.

Mike walked out the door to the kitchen, pizza sauce on his nine year old face, only to slowly shimmy across the wall and sprint towards Jeremy's office.

Mari went into the Present and patiently waited for Marion to call her out since he wasn't sure Toy Freddy wouldn't try anything to hurt her.

Marion entered the trapdoor, a faint orange glow illuminated the small supernatural pocket of a beautiful oak library and fireplace. The only way Marion had done this was that he harnessed a small amount of the children's souls, not as much as they would be affected greatly by it. He sat in one of the chairs and rubbed the area between his face. Humans had something they called a nose there. What was the point of it?

"Mari" said Marion, after he climbed the ladder to the pizzeria

Her head poked out of the present "yes?"

"the surprise is ready"

Mari hopped out and slowly climbed down the ladder. Marion covered her eyes as soon as she turned around after she got off the ladder

"are you ready?" asked Marion

"yeah" said Mari

The sight took her breath away.

"you like it?"

"yes!" said Mari.

"good. I'm going to let you enjoy this, I have to check on something"

Marion climbed the ladder and was grabbed from behind by a pink and white paw

"what did you do?" Vixen asked

"well I found someone in Parts and Service, I created a pocket dimension and tortured the old guard" said Marion

"wow. You got violent" said Vixen

"completely not my fault"

"anyway go on ahead" she said, letting him go.

Marion quickly grabbed the screwdriver from the present box and then ran over to the snack bar and grabbed a soda. He unscrewed the vent cover to the left of the security office. Jeremy had the mask on and was snoring

"Jeremy" said Marion, Jeremy didn't respond

Marion took of the mask and slapped Jeremy in the face

"gah!" yelped Jeremy, his sleepy eyes starting to close

Marion handed him the soda "take it before you go in a coma" he said

Jeremy took several sips from the soda and flashed his light at Toy Chica "what's the damned time?" asked Jeremy

Marion glance at his watch "2:45"

Jeremy rubbed the bridge of his nose "shit"

"what?"

"My flashlight is dead" said Jeremy

"don't you bring an extra pack?" asked Marion

"that was my last pack!"

"doesn't this office have an extra set?"

"no!"

Marion broke one of the monitors and pulled out the battery. he threw it at Jeremy, who caught it and shoved it the flashlight. Toy Chica leaped at Jeremy, screaming all the way until Marion's arm was jammed up towards toy chica's brain area. she bit down, attempting to take Marion's arm off.

"Mr. Puppet!" screamed Mike, glancing between Marion and a lead pipe leaned up against the wall.

Marion was trying to access Chica's control panel inside her head by ripping out her eye. Mike came up behind him, standing on the desk with a lead pipe in his hand. he swung it at Chica's head, the electronic wiring was destroyed by the pipe now wedged in her sunken eyes. Chica fell backwards, sparks occasionaly jumping out of her head.

Marion also fell with her since her teeth still clutched his arm. Marion tugged his arm out of her mouth, several gashes in it.

"is that the only Toy Chica?" asked Jeremy

"no" said Marion "there's twenty more in the back rooms. twenty extras for every animatronic but me. in all there's twenty one models"

"can they activate remotely?"

"no, not unless someone plants a wireless activator on them" Marion started to walk back to the Prize Corner.

**The Library, Prize Corner** **4 A.M**

Mari was pouring over several books by switching between them. right now she had a book in each hands and a book on the coffee table in front of the ornate fireplace. Marion slid down the ladder with a needle and thread.

Mari slid off the couch and went over to Marion "what happened?" she asked, holding the sides of his face

"I...was visiting Jeremy and Chica attacked him but I jumped in the way before she bit his forehead and Mike smashed her head in with a pipe" said Marion "hey I was wondering if you could stitch my arm back together?" he asked

"of course" Mari grabbed the needle and thread from Marion.

he sat in the arm chair facing the couch Mari started to stitch Marion's arm back to its socket. he glanced past her at the books on the couch

"been keeping busy?" he asked

"yeah, I found its pretty simple to focus on three books at a time if you just alternate between them each chapter" she said

"I see"

the entire time they talked they were unaware of Vixen, poking her head through the hatch

"how many shelves are there? I didn't really be precise on sizing" asked Marion

"from what I've seen, anywhere between thirty or forty" said Mari "there's also an ornate wood door one shelve that way" said Mari, nodding to the shelf closest to the ladder.

they were silent for a moment until Mari finished sewing Marion's arm. all that could be heard were the hissing and popping of the fire.

"finished" announced Mari, putting the needle and thread aside

Marion rotated his arm in a circle, lengthening and shortening his fingers

"how do you do that?" Mari asked, leaning towards Marion to get a better look

"I focus on my hands and it just happens" said Marion "you can do it too. I think"

Mari focused on her hands and the fingers lengthened

Bonnie had joined Vixen in watching the two. so had Freddy, but he had come over to the prize corner to see what everyone was doing and was sucked into watching them.

Marion and Mari turned back to each other and sealed the gap between them in a kiss.

above them, Freddy's mouth fell open, Vixen blinked a few times to see if this was happening and Bonnie fell away from the hole wide eyed in disbelief. Had Marion, the brain of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the realistic mechanic, gift handing Marion kissed someone?

**6:00**

Marion and Mari had nestled down on the couch and were reading a book together. Marion didn't really think about what he just did, but he focused on the fact that he was reading a book with his love. Mari didn't really think about reading the book, she was just happy that she had someone to comfort her every step of the way.

Mike was watching Jeremy shout at the policeman standing between the two sets of glass doors about how not letting them out of the pizzareia was a violation of his freedom.

"I have the right to walked through these door and come back as much as I please you son of a bitch" he shouted

the policeman stood stiff "sir, please calm down. this is a investigational lockdown-"

"investigational lockdown my ass!" shouted Jeremy "there is two other people in this building and one of them can have you fired and arrested for holding an innocent without charge!"

suddenly the policeman drew his pistol and aimed it at Jeremy "sir, please step to the side"

"what the hell! okay" said Jeremy, stepping to the side, revealing a seven foot tall finger-lengthened Marion.

_this one scares me the most_ thought the policeman from when he brought his son to Freddy's for a birthday.

Marion grabbed the gun and turned it into pieces in ten seconds. he pointed to the door, which the policeman ran out

"thanks" said Jeremy

"no problem" said Marion, climbing back in the vent and reattaching the cover "a little tip. put that gun back together, you might need it"

**The Library**

Marion climbed back down the ladder and found no sight of Mari. he was puzzled for a moment and walked to where Mari had mentioned. he opened the beuatiful oak door and saw Mari, on a bed pushed up against the far wall, reading. she looked over her book and set it down on the bed.

"hey" she said smiling

"how's the read?" asked Marion

"nice, I kind on wished you could read it to me" Mari said

"I can" said Marion "but...you have to kiss me first"

Mari did kiss him so he read to her until Jeremy knocked on the hatch, which was as soon as Mari finished kissing him

Marion opened the trap door and Jeremy looked a little pale

"waht's wrong?" asked Marion

"do the animatronic try to kill people in the day?" he asked

"are they trying to kill you?" asked Marion

"no"

"then you can do whatever you want during the day eat something, take a nap, I suggest both those things for you and Mike and also ask Mike why his parents haven't asked around for him"

"what all is there to eat besides pizza?" asked Jeremy

"umm... look for a menu list in the kitchen, from what I know there's also sandwiches and I think some vegtables" Marion closed the hatch and went back into the room

"now" he said "where were we?"

**Can I PLEASE get fan art of Marion and MAri reading on a couch? remember Marion is the puppet without the red lips and Mari has the red lips. that's the only difference.**

_**,with love or hate, depends on whatca think**_

_**,The Warden and The Watcher**_


	7. Escape is not without death

**night 5 is horrid, Jeremy and Mike get ripped from the office by the animatronics in blind anger and Marion activates the older animatronics to combat the toys. also a brief time jump to 1993**

_**,with love or hate depends on whatca think**_

_**,The Warden and The Watcher**_

**!:))**

Jeremy finished his hamburger that he had taken from the kitchen and Mike was beside him eating a slice of pizza.

"Mike?" asked Jeremy

"yeah?"

"how come your parents haven't come to pick you up?"

Mike picked his words carefully "I...don't have...parents"

"your an orphan?"

"no. I ran from my abusive stepdad with a black eye and a brand"

Jeremy drew a sharp breath, taking his feet off his desk. he started to wind the music box so Marion wouldn't be out of place when he checked the cameras for him.

**The Library**

Marion was trying to to get at least twenty minutes of sleep but the music box kept interupting him. since he was technically in another dimension it couldn't affect him and tecnically he was right next to it so it was an annoyance.

he sighed "I'll be right back."

"okay, I'm not going anywhere" said Mari

Marion climbed the ladder to the pizzareia and waved at the camera

"Jeremy I get it ok! please stop" the music box cut off instantly.

and the animatronics also started to advance towards the office and Vixen slammed the trapdoor shut with her paw, causing Marion to fall away from the door and towards the ground

**!((#**

Mike flipped through the cameras constantly reminded of the nightmare he had face six years ago. he was fifteen now. he flashed his left door light and saw a slender figure in the door frame. out of fear he slammed the door down.

"Mike! open the door!" shouted a voice "don't leave me out here!"

someone slammed on the door repeatedly

"Mike" said the voice "it's me"

**!(*&**

Marion woke up, hearing Mari slightly sobbing above him and a crackly voice saying

"I. will. kill. you" it said

stars in his eyes, Marion rolled his head towards the voice and saw Mangle holding Mari by the neck from the ceiling. Marion's eyes changed from white to black and he snarled. In the blink of an eye, he darted up up the wall, across the ceiling and hit Mangle in the back of the head, causing her to fall to the floor. he caught Mari with his hand, the other holding onto the grating on the triple height ceiling.

"you okay?" he asked

"yeah" Mari answered, climbing up Marion's arm and holding onto the grate.

Marion dropped the whole thirty feet onto Mangle's endoskeleton chest. Mari also dropped the entire way.

Marion pointed to the back of Mangle's head "see that chip?"

"yeah"

"rip it out, that will cause a servo shutdown and she'll be destroyed" Mari ripped the chip out and Mangle shutdown instantly, a spark or two flew from her eye

**Prize Corner**

Marion helped Mari through the trap door then pulled her aside when Freddy entered Kids Cove, his friendly eyes replaced with clear black orbs. Marion threw a plushie across the room at a few boxes, toppling them over. Freddy went over to investigate. Marion jumped on him, ripping the chip out of his head. Freddy fell into the boxes.

"we need to get to the office" said Mari

"damn straight" said Marion

they turned they're heads to the security office apon hearing a scream from the office. Marion cupped Mari's mouth with his hand as Bonnie and a new Chica dragged Jeremy and Mike towards the back of the stage.

"we need to go get them" Mari whispered

"agreed, but we can't go in guns blazing. they'll kill them before that" said Marion

"what should we do?"

"there's a vent system connected to the whole building. every room, every hallway is connected to the main vent system. we could sneak backstage and free them" said Marion

Mari nodded, her usual emotions being suppressed by the will of survival.

Marion broke a service door knob with his screwdriver and went over to a central vent system. quickly he unscrewed it and moved it to the side

"get in" said Marion

Mari crawled through the vent, breathing heavily as Marion fixed the vent cover back on. they crawled through the vent until they got to the Show Stage. Mari lengthened her fingers and used them to unscrew the vent cover. she dropped the cover quietly and cupped her hands over her mouth. Marion looked past her and saw Jeremy, partially stuffed in a Freddy suit, blood oozing from his mouth and his right eye was glazed with blood. Marion's eyes flickered between black, red, white and for some reason, gold. they stopped on red when he found Mike was in a downsized bonnie costume missing its head and chestpiece. he snarled and shot past Mari, crawling along the wall by stabbing into the wall with his fingers. The active Bonnie saw him

"why do you do this?" she-it asked "can't you see, they're **Worthless** its better to kill them"

Marion launched himself at Bonnie, who caught him deftly with its hand and threw him to the wooden stage, causing the wood to splinter. Mari bolted straight at Bonnie, who was facing Marion ready to kill him. Bonnie's head spun around to face Mari, its eyes completely black.

"what do you think you doing?!" it asked

Mari reached around its head and ripped the chip out. Bonnie fell to the ground motionless.

"thanks" said Marion "lets get them out of here"

Mari went over to Mike and gently pulled him out of the suit while Marion stripped the Freddy suit Jeremy was in off in layers.

"oh shit" said Marion, looking at the main hall entrance

"what?" Mari turned towards the main hall as well "oh. that"

The Golden Freddy was standing at the entrance.

"go upstairs. run!" said Marion, hoisting Jeremy onto his shoulders and sprint off the stage

Mari followed him as the Golden Freddy started to charge at them

**Upstairs, #:))**

Phight Gus was labeled "Phone Guy" by the staff because his job was to leave phone calls for nightguards and his initals PG was trying to understand why two puppets were running up the stairs with a nine year old and the nightguard and one of them was yelling

"Phight! close the security doors or we're all dead!"

Phight shook his head a few times and ran to close the doors.

"thanks, I never told you my name did I? well I'm Marion, that's Mari" said Marion, setting Jeremy on one of the couches to regain consciousness. which he did

"Mr. Gus eh, sorry about this but where is the nearest roof hatch?" asked Jeremy

Phight pointed to the furthest door on the right

"thanks. don't open the doors till sunrise-" The Golden Freddy appeared inside the lobby "or not. run!" the group ran for the roof hatch

The Golden Freddy looked down at Phight with a murderous look in its eyes. Phight pulled the corosive rounds for his pistol

"don't even think about it you golden bitch" he said, cocking the weapon.

The Freddy disappeared

**The Roof, #:!%**

"what now?" asked Jeremy

"your car is still in the parking lot right?" asked Marion

"yeah"

"then we jump off the roof"

"that's a twenty foot drop, I'll break my ankles, Mike might die." the Golden Freddy appeared behind them walking from the other side of the roof

"how would you rather die? becoming a bug on a windshield or getting torn apart by a Golden Freddy, possibly slowly be torn apart"

"I choose the first option"

Marion and Mari jumped first and Mari caught Mike. then Marion laced his fingers with Mari's and they caught Jeremy. a police car spotlight landed on them

"do not move or you will be shot!" shouted a Policeman.

Jeremy started to shimmy until a bullet whistled past his ear then they all broke into a run for Jeremy's car

**The Highway, $:))**

while running to Jeremy's car Mari was hit by a bullet and a green liquid was leaking out of her wound.

"Jeremy! go faster!" Marion yelled from the backseat

"I can't I'll get arrested for speeding!" Jeremy shouted back

"Rules are meant to be broken!" Said Marion

**Jeremy's apartment, $:#%**

Marion laid Mari on the couch. he smiled reassuringly at Mari

"c'mon Mari, you can't die, not now" he said, applying pressure to her gunshot. the green liquid pooled on the floor around the couch.

Mari gently lifted her hand to Marion's face, he caught it.

"Marion- the song- you know it. y-you fall asleep with i-it" said Mari, her eyes fading to black as her arm fell from Marion's grasp.

Jeremy ran his fingers through his hair, unable to comprehend what had just happened. he slid down the wall his hands shaking as he started to hallucinate from the close proximity to Marion, who was extremely angry and thinking extremely hard.

there was a small knock on the door. Jeremy opened the door to find Vincent, holding a music box in his light pink hands.

"I...just wanted to give this to you, to say...I'm sorry" said Vincent, handing the music box to Jeremy and walking back down the hall to the elevator

Jeremy set the music box on the coffee table "maybe this will refresh you mind" he helped Mike to the guest bedroom and tucked the nine year old in.

Marion picked up the music box and wound it. he unconsciously started to sing to it.

_Ninety years without slumbering_

_tick, tock, tick, tock_

_his life seconds numbering_

_tick, tock, tick, tock_

_it stopped short- never to go again- when the old man died_

Marion saw a green light eminate from Mari, eyes and mouth and she started to breathe again. he dropped the music box and went over to her side.

"Mari!" he exclaimed as she started to cough

Marion plugged the wound she still had but it had stopped bleeding so he took his hand away.

She pulled him to the couch and buried her face in Marion's chest "I died!" she sobbed into him.

"I know, I know but your not dead anymore" he placed his chin on her head and fell back on the couch and held her until he dosed off.

**^:))**

Marion woke when a few rays of light poked through the city skyline and into Jeremy's apartment. He looked across at the clock above the door it read, for some reason ^:)&.

"What the hell?" he said Grabbing the remote for Jeremy's next gen TV. A reporter said on the news was talking about to what happened

"Clocks all over the state have changed to symbols" said the reporter "It has been confirmed by authorities that staring at a clock for too long makes a person hallucinate and eventually kill themselves. There at forty clock related suicides since approximately twelve o'clock last night"

Marion threw a coffee mug at the clock above the door. It fell to the ground with a crash, causing Mari to wake up.

"What are you doing?" She whispered at him

"Watch" said Marion, rewinding the news report.

"oh my god" said Mari.

Out of nowhere the Golden Freddy appeared and grabbed Marion, throwing him across the living room and into the kitchenette. It grabbed Mari from the couch and held her aloft.

"Mari!" Marion jumped at the Freddy suit as soon as it teleported somewhere.

There was a rushing red light all around them at Marion struggled to grab Mari. They were at a funeral, then a pyramid in Egypt, then falling through the sky above New York, finally the suit threw Marion into Jeremy's TV and teleported with Mari in its forceful grasp.

Marion fell to the floor in front of Jeremy's now ruined TV, to shocked to move. He just got her back. Now she was gone again. His vision flashed between a red and black glint as he slowly realized he was falling unconscious.

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the backstage**

Mari was threw into a suit without the crossbeams and devices and was closed into it, she banged on the chestpiece, trying to punch through it. The staff still should have to come by and check on the place right? After a lot of attempts to get out, she leaned back and cried

**Jeremy's apartment**

Marion heard muffled voices and the sound of handcuffs being slapped on someone's wrists and a child's scream leading off down the hallway.

_get up_ he said to himself. He tried, realizing he had been bleeding that same green liquid as Mari had, but a lot more than Mari had. He got up and staggered to the broken door frame, looking down the hall he saw Jeremy getting hauled away by police. A few doors down the police were kicking open a door and hauled out Vincent, who had been trying to keep Mike behind him. As they past Marion, the police electrocuted Vincent when he tried to hit the police officer who removed Mike from Vincent's apartment.

_They are hurting your friends_ said a voice in the back of his mind _tear them apart. Limb. By. Limb. _Marion's vision was started to fade in on a single point so they were dilated. He collapsed in the doorway. Hardly any sound was made.

**I'm going to end that chapter on a cliffie for the next chapter. So damn it, Jeremy was arrested, Vincent was tazed, Mike was put in a foster family after the police put him in a orphanage. And to top it all off, Mari was kidnapped, again. Anyone recall Taken? Meh, anyway haven't figured out the symbol thing? HINT: look at your keyboard**

**Watcher: next time, I'm doing the note at the end**

**Warden: no! You agreed I do this and half the fanfic and you do the other halves.**

**Watcher: well I don't think its fair**

**Marion: get on with it! Can't you see you left me to bleed to death!**

**Warden: fine**

**_,with love or hate depends on whatca think_**

**_The Warden and The Watcher_ **


	8. Hope, the only thing stronger than Fear

**hey guys I can** write** again, no more rocking back and fourth in my room for two hours a day *laughs awkwardly* anyway I'm starting to give in to those two people who asked for that *squirms uncomfortably* thing but I will not do that! FunnyBunny, I've looked at your profile and you explained in one sentence why you asked for a sex scene.**

_**,with love or hate depends on whatca think**_

_**,The Warden and The Watcher**_

**Police Station**

Jeremy sat at the cold metal interview table. a police officer came into the room holding a file.

"Jeremy Fitzgerald. Age 24. Works at Freddy Fazbear's" he slapped the file on the table "accused of murder and kidnapping! Honestly, here in your fi-" the officer started when someone called him on his radio

"what? I'm in the middle of something"

"sorry sir, but a suspicious person just walked up to the desk, he was asking for a Jeremy Fitzgerald" said the caller

"alright, tell him he can't see Mr. Fitzgerald" there was no response, nothing but the sound of an impact and choking sounds.

"stay here" said the policeman, drawing his pistol.

Jeremy rattled his handcuffs "can't really go anywhere."

The officer left and Jeremy immediately started to search the legs on the table for any loose screws he could get. The leg to his right was loose so he kicked it until it popped out. He managed to knock the other legs out until he could stand on the desk, he started to turned in a circle until the cuffs broke.

He leaned out in the hall, lights flickered, revealing a dead policeman. The same one that had just left the interview room."

out of nowhere, the figure appeared at the end of the hallway.

"Jeremy?" asked the figure

"please god don't kill me!" screamed Jeremy pulling the policeman's gun off his waist

"It me, Marion" said the figure instantly appearing in front of him.

"Jesus man, why did you kill those cops?" asked Jeremy, after getting up from the floor.

"They almost shot me in the lobby, besides, I called the ambulance so paramedics will show up when half of them have died"

Jeremy noticed Marion's usually white eyes were gold.

"why are your eyes gold?"

"I would be dead if I didn't used this...supernatural...version of me" Marion said

Jeremy followed Marion out the doors and started his car.

**Freddy Fazbear's pizza**

Mari was stuck in the upper part of the suit, trying to force the head off the suit she was stuck in, she heard a bunch of voices outside the suit. at least more than twenty. she sat back in the suit that contained her and waited.

**Twenty minutes later...**

Mari heard a car engine, and glass and metal twisting and breaking. a blue light shone in through the crevasses in the suit. there were footsteps on the stage. she banged on the metal chestpiece of the bonnie suit.

"help!" she screamed

"Mari!" yelled Marion

she dented the suit with her fist "in here!"

fingers planted themselves inside the chest of the animatronic and ripped it open with a tremendous force. Marion stood over the suit. Mari leaped out at him and caused him to fall back on the stage. she kissed him and tightened her grip on him so he wouldn't slip away again. neither wanted to let go for any reason. but they eventually had to let go when Jeremy interrupted them.

"I don't think we have enough time for this" said Jeremy, as some of the animatronics started to get up.

"Jeremy you never notice it but there is an emergency door and vent blockers behind the chair. that chair was always shitty wasn't it?" said Marion

"yeah, see you later then" Jeremy fled down the hall, at least thirty animatronics chasing him.

"Mari, I think its time to depart" said Marion, who ripped off the vent cover he had used the previous night to save Jeremy and Mike.

they crawled through the vents, dodging numerous fists that penetrated the vents and ripping off a few arms too.

**Prize Corner**

Marion opened the trapdoor "get in, I need to block off the door"

"how?" asked Mari

"the present box. they can't damage it, because that would be interfering with their programming" Marion hated lying. he closed Mari in the Library at thought of a molten titanium lock.

There one was. Right in front of him on the lock. like he expected.

he closed the trapdoor and locked it behind him, leaving to the very back of the Library. there was a gigantic vent cover at the back that he went through.

**Parts and Service**

Marion kicked out the vent cover onto the floor of scattered metal and robot parts, starting to wade through the metal.

"rise and shine boys and girls, its go time" he said the the withered and broken animatronics. they all stood in unison and broke the door down, looking over a sea of animatronics, all they're eyes completely black

"don't worry about them, they'll just try bury and bite you, but not rip you apart" his eyes caught a golden glint in the group of animatronics "except that one. leave a set of them but kill the rest, the golden one's mine"

the older models set about ripping the animatronics apart, Freddy ripping them in two, Bonnie, crushing the endoskeleton heads as well as the casing, Chica frying the circuts with her missing hands.

Marion bolted towards the Golden Freddy, hitting it in the chest and denting the metal. It's hand moved with lightning speed. Sending Marion into the air. He stopped himself in mid-air and went straight back towards it. They started to move so fast they teleported around the dining area, punching and kicking each other. Golden Freddy pinned Marion to the wall and then threw him into one of the many destroyed tables. It picked him up and felt a suction behind it. It turned and saw a horrifying red portal on the wall. It was sucked into it, taking Marion with it.

**2017**

Marion flew down a narrow hallway, past a pane of glass, and into a brick wall. His eyes flared molten gold. Catching Golden Freddy in his hand. He tore its chest in several places, blood dripping out from the corpse of the decomposing child and onto the floor. He flew back through the portal

**1993**

Mike kept the door closed even though the voice was easing him to open the door. Then he heard a swoosh and some punches being thrown. On the other side, Golden Freddy had gotten thrown into the stage area and there were two Marion's outside.

"Hey me, um this is awkward but I need your help"

"First we should figure out what to call each other"

"Good point, how about your 1993 and I'm 1987"

"Deal" said 1993

The two set about wrecking Golden Freddy, 1993 beating it with a metal table leg and 1987 was strangling it with a curtain, trying to rip its head off. The red portal opened again. Before 1987 entered he and 1993 and a small goodbye

"Off to the heroine 80's then?" Asked 1993

"Meh could be worse, like the weed filled 70's" they both shivered at that thought.

"Can you take this guy for awhile? I still need to fix a few things back in 1987 before he can go back in" asked 1987

"Sure" said 1993

**1987**

Marion felt a familiar tug on his chest, he forgot the consequences of time travel. Species could get mixed up.

the four older animatronics had one set of the newer ones on they're knees, Marion walked past them one by one, resetting they're servos with a night mode and a permanent passive mood. Jeremy had a few marks on his face and a scar running down his arm. Mari was mostly intact, running to catch Marion in a kiss. She succeeded as the animatronics returned to their positions in a formal way.

**The Library, seven minutes later...**

Marion stretched out on the couch, Mari nestled into his side comfortably, sleeping silently. He looked at his hand, it flickered from his normal hand to a black glove then back again.

"Hmm" he thought about what would happen if he tried to enhance that.

**holy Sh*t I made it! I can now work on the next one. It might be M if I'm generous, or my puberty gets the better of me. Anyway thank you, if you read this far, big help to me I don't care if you want to rip my eyes out, I love you all all very much**

**_,with love_**

**_The Warden and The Watcher_**


End file.
